halofandomcom-20200222-history
Spartan Ops/Season One/Catherine
Catherine is the third episode in the first season of Spartan Ops. Transcript The video starts out with the UNSC Aladdin, coming into the hangar of the Infinity, turning off their active camouflage, and preparing to land. *'Roland (COM): '''Captain Lasky? The captain of the Aladdin requests permission to bring the prisoner aboard. ''The camera moves in front of Lasky, Palmer, DeMarco, and Madsen, As the Aladdin moves closer into the hangar. Palmer moves over to Lasky whispering in his ear. *'Palmer: '''Last chance to change your mind. *'Lasky: It's too late for that Sarah, we need to know what's going on. *'Palmer: '''She was locked up for a reason. *'Lasky: Permission granted, Roland. As Lasky says that, the door from the ship opens, revealing five figures, the camera then moves over to Lasky, and then back to the five figures, two marines walk forward out of the group, and the rest follow, it is revealed that the person being escorted is Dr. Halsey. Palmer motions DeMarco and Madsen to make sure Halsey doesn't do anything sketchy. The two marines push Halsey over to Lasky. *'Lasky: '''Dr. Halsey. Thank you for coming. ''Dr. Halsey lifts up her hands revealing her handcuffs. *'Halsey: '''I'm not walking around the ship I built with my hands cuffed. ''Lasky motions Madsen to un-cuff her, he then walks over to her and unlocks the handcuffs, Dr. Halsey then looks at Lasky. *'Halsey: '''Show me the artifact. Screen fades to black: ''The camera then pans over to another hangar, with the artifact located in it, while Lasky and the Spartans accompany Dr. Halsey over to the artifact. *'Dr. Halsey: '''Rather dark for a proper investigation. *'Lasky:' We have random fluctuations all around the ship doctor. Power's still completely out at ground zero. I'll get additional lighting systems ASAP. *'Dr. Halsey:' That would be good. Have there been any other reactions since...? *'Lasky:' Since what happened to Dr. Glassman? No. *'Dr. Halsey:' I see. ''Dr. Halsey moves closer to the artifact to examine it closely, Halsey gets prepared to touch the artifact when Lasky tells her to be careful. *'Dr. Halsey: '''I'm ''not Henry Glassman, Captain. *'Lasky: '''Trust me doctor, I know who you are. *'Dr. Halsey: Yes, and I see you've decided I rate three of the new model. *'DeMarco: '''Captain Lasky asked for the ''best. ''(''looks over to Madsen, and they both smile.) *'''Dr. Halsey: And yet... (walks over to the other side of the artifact, and taps it lightly, a pulse, bounces off the surface of the artifact.) *'Lasky: '''What is it Doctor? *'Dr. Halsey:' Engine room. ''Lasky starts to move out of the hangar, and the Spartans follow close behind. with DeMarco looking at Madsen, and Madsen shakes his head. The camera then moves along with an express elevator, heading towards the Engine Room. The camera then moves inside the elevator, with Lasky, Dr. Halsey, and Palmer sitting down. Palmer stares at Halsey intently. Madsen looks at his Assault Rifle, and DeMarco looks at Dr. Halsey. *'DeMarco: '''Why do they have us guarding some old lady? *'Madsen: She's bad news man. (camera moves onto a close-up of Halsey's face) Mad-scientist stuff. She created the original SPARTANs. Master Chief? *'DeMarco: '''No way... *'Madsen: 'Yeah... Yeah, story goes she kidnapped a bunch of kids. *'DeMarco: What? (saying in disbelief, with a short laugh, while Madsen nods in agreement) What would an old lady like her do with kids? *'Madsen:' I-ah... (Madsen notices Halsey is staring at them, and keeps silent, and motions DeMarco to listen to what she has to say). *'Halsey: '''First we taught them how to be silent.. .(looks over at Palmer)'' Then we taught them how to be SPARTANs. Palmer sits up interested in what Dr. Halsey has to say. The camera then pans downward over the Engine Room, with a bunch of computers, Roland's avatar, and the Engine Room's blue, bright core. *'Lasky: '''Roland? *'Roland:' Engine Room's on lockdown, Captain. Systems are operating nominally ''(Halsey walks over to the main computers) ''You know, Captain, I can fly the ''Infinity without human aid. *'Lasky: '''Don't worry Roland, we'll take her off your hands again shortly. ''Halsey checks the Engine's monitors and examines their status. *'Palmer: '''And now we're letting the war criminal touch things. *'Lasky: I could type for her, if that'd make you feel better. *'Palmer: '''It would help. *'Lasky: 'She installed these engines, no one in the UNSC understands it as well as she does. ''Halsey continues examining the Engine monitors, as a pulse of orange Electricity flows throughout the engine room startling everyone and causes the Spartans to hold Halsey at gun-point. *'''Palmer: Hey! (holds out magnum, pointed at Halsey, she then points the magnum up into the air, and motions the other Spartans to stand down.) *'Halsey: '''The artifact, Forerunner, is talking to your engines, also Forerunner. But is also communicating with these other systems as well. *'Lasky: Comm systems, some electrical, lower deck life support... *'Palmer: '''Only the engines are Forerunner tech, the rest is human... *'Halsey: 'Indeed. But the artifact is reaching out to them. And it and your engines are transmitting... *'Lasky: To Requiem... *'Halsey:' You came here to study the planet, instead... Something on the planet is studying you. The camera closes in on one of the monitors and shows a transmission, being transmitted from the Infinity, to Requiem, and zooms in on a beeping yellow dot and then fades away. The dot fades away to a Covenant Remnant encampment with elites moving equipment around, and Gek ordering them around. '(Note that Gek and the other Elites are speaking in their own language, and that these are just the subtitles)'' *'Gek: '''Faster! Move as if the Didact himself were watching! ''(turns around) ''Jul 'Mdama! I did not expect the Didact's Hand so soon. ''Jul' walks closer and Gek kneels down to show his respect. *'Jul 'Mdama: '''Infinity's arrival has advanced my schedule. Rise, Gek. (Gek stands up and then they walk together) *'Gek: 'We are still preparing to Shipmaster - we still have yet to activate the shrine. *'Jul 'Mdama: You are prepared now brother. (turns around) ''Bring the artifact's gift! ''Three Sangheili bring in Henry Glassman, and pushes him to the floor so he kneels before Jul 'Mdama, Jul walks closer to him. *'Jul 'Mdama: '''He offers his knowledge in exchange for his life. I am willing to accept his offer... for a time. ''Jul looks at Henry Glassman and has a worried look on his face as he looks at the other Sangheili around him. Screen fades to black Catherine